Beautiful mornings
by Phanael
Summary: Some short drabbles about Remus ans Sirius together. more will follow but each is completed! please RR. Slash, but nothing too bad. short and sweet! Chap 3 up. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine…

Remus Lupin woke up and took a deep breath, enjoying the cool breeze that came through the window and the soft sunlight that touched his face.

With his breath he caught the familiar scent of the man next to him, Sirius Black. He propped himself up onto one elbow and watched his sleeping face, so peaceful and serene in his dreams. Sometimes a small smile came up on those wicked red lips and Remus couldn't help but run his index finger lightly over the soft flesh.

The golden rays of sunlight came in through the curtains of Grimmauld Place and painted a weird pattern on Sirius' dark black hair and gave them a bluish shimmer, that Moony had learned to adore in his days at school. His own hair had grown grey in some places, the strands highlighting his otherwise brown hair. Remus thought of himself as a normal person, neither beautiful nor extraordinary features, but when Sirius told him, that he was beautiful and that his eyes were gorgeous he believed him with all his heart.

One day he had asked Sirius why he was still in love with a werewolf with grey hair and even scars on his face. Sirius had just laughed and kissed the corners of his eyes, where small lines indicated that he aged faster than all other men his age.

"You, my dear and handsome Mr Lupin, are the most beautiful thing, I've ever laid eyes upon. You shine from the inside out. You're not only handsome, but compassionate and patient. That's why I love you more than anything, Moony."

Now that he remembered this day, his heart swelled with love and lower parts of his body with need. Slowly he let his hands glide over Sirius' side, for he lay curled up towards Remus.

Gentle hands traced the tattoos he had gotten in Askaban. When Remus had first seen them he was shocked and had kissed them until Sirius moaned. "Now they're mine…", he had said and from this moment on, Sirius seemed almost comfortable with his tattooed chest.

Remus hands wandered over Sirius' naked chest, over the tattoos and over his strong stomach. Gently he traced the muscles beneath the soft skin and let his finger wander around Sirius' navel until he felt the man breath heavier than before. Sirius' navel was more sensitive than any other spot of his body and it always drove him mad, when Remus fingers played teasingly around it. Slowly his fingers drifted a bit lower and he felt Sirius' shiver next to him.

"You are incredible, my love…", Sirius said in a husky voice and opened his eyes. He arched his back, so he could feel more of Remus' hands against his skin. "Incredibly sexy.", he leaned over Remus and covered his lover with his body and kissed him hard onto his full red lips. He loved those lips so much. And he loved Remus so much.

"I want you!", Remus breathed, passion hushing his voice.

"You can get me whenever you want, love…", Sirius whispered back into Remus' ear, while he nibbled at it and complied to his beautiful lovers wishes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Please review.


	2. Another Morning

Disclaimer: Not mine...

Beautiful Morning II

Remus had waited all night for Sirius to come back from his meeting with Dumbledore, but his lover did not come back. In the wee hours of the morning he got up, it was so early that there was just a shimmer of light on the horizon. With a yawn he came down the steps and walked towards the kitchen of Grmmauld Place.

Soon he had a cup of tea in his hands and stood at the window looking out over the streets. Remus was really afraid, that Sirius would not come back. They were at war and it was dangerous for a lonely wizard out alone. 'Calm down…', he told himself. Sirius was an Animagus, nobody would care for a strolling dog out in the rain… he would come back and he would be safe.

But Moony missed him so much. Since Sirius came back from Azkaban Remus was barely able to let him out of sight. He wanted to see him, feel him and know he was for real and by his side. Every day he wanted to protect him more, wanted to wrap his arms around Sirius and hold him close, never letting him go… sometimes he was afraid that he would be too clingy but he just could not help it. He loved Sirius, he needed him and the twelve years without Sirius had been hell.

Remus let out a small sigh, the sun began to rise and still no sign of Sirius or Padfoot. He thought about taking a shower and dressing but his pyjama felt so comfortable he wanted to wear it for an hour or two while he drank his tea and read on in his book. He was afraid that he could not concentrate without Sirius near him. It always was like that: when he was afraid for Sirius he couldn't concentrate on anything.

He walked into the still dark living room, only illuminated near the windows, where small rays of twilight came in through the thick curtains. He grabbed his book from the windowsill and started. Behind him he had heard a noise, a small grumbling noise. It was not like Sirius to shock him like this, he knew Remus was always kind of nervous and hated to make him even more nervous. Slowly Moony turned around, but he couldn't see anything unusual in the house. Nothing was there.

A rustling voice caught his attention and he nearly jumped out of his skin. It came from the direction of the couch. He stared at the back of the comfortable couch and slowly walked towards it. Remus nearly broke out in a fit of laughter, when he saw his lover sprawled out on the couch, lying on his back, one hand falling off the sofa. He had not seen him there before, it had been too dark, but now he saw the beautiful face of his lover.

"You scared the shit out of me…", he whispered and kneeled in front of the couch, gently reaching out his hands towards the one of Sirius that dangled off the couch. He took it and felt the cold, gently took it to his lips and kissed the fingers gently. "Gods, where have you been, love? Why didn't you come to bed?"

Sirius opened his eyes lazily and looked up at Remus who kissed his fingers so gently it made him breathe harder. "I didn't want to wake you up, darling."

"I wasn't asleep, I…I couldn't sleep without you." Sirius smiled and grabbed Remus by his shoulders to drag him on top of him. He knew that Remus was always afraid and he wanted him to be as comfortable as possible.

"I'm here, nothing has happened.", he said in a loving voice. Remus gently traced a senseless pattern on Sirius' chest.

"I love you Padfoot.", he whispered and kissed Sirius beneath his chin. The Animagus let his head fall back onto the pillows of the couch and enjoyed the soft ministrations of his lover.

"I love you, too, Remus. Please? Show me?", Remus looked up and smiled, before he opened Sirius' robes with teasing fingers, while kissing him hard.

"Of course, my love."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Please review!


	3. The most beautiful of all mornings

Disclaimer: Not mine...

Pairing: Remus X Sirius

Loves: Reviews…

The most beautiful of all mornings 

It had been a long night, Remus hadn't slept. He couldn't and he was so afraid of his dreams… He had cried all night, yelled at the walls of his bedroom. His bedroom. Not their bedroom! His and his alone. Sirius was not here. He wasn't anywhere on this world. He was behind that damn veil! Killed by Bellatrix and Remus wasn't able to do anything about it. He had seen his lover die in the ministry, just standing there, looking at Sirius who, looking at his lover, disappeared behind the veil.

And Remus would never forget that look on Sirius' beautiful face. When he had been stricken by Bellatrixes spell and fell backwards his gaze went straight towards Remus, his eyes full of love, regret and worst of all: fear. Remus had only seen his lover's gaze so intense, when he made love to him. He knew that Sirius was sorry to leave him behind and that he was sorry that there had not been more than two years for them together after Azkaban. Remus had seen all this in this split second in the ministry, his eyes never leaving those grey ones of Sirius.

'I love you.', Remus could read on Sirius' red lips and it hurt so much to see him vanish forever.

That was the last thing the werewolf remembered, everything was a blur of tears and fear. Dumbledore had been there talking to him, just like Tonks and Moody, but Remus hadn't listened to what they had said. In his head there were things Sirius had said to him in their time together.

_I love you so much, my Moony. _The first time Sirius told him. At Hogwarts after a night in the shrieking shack. He had cared for Remus' new cuts and scratches and told him as if it had been the most natural thing he could have said in that moment. Never did Remus know that Sirius loved him back, never had there been a hint and these words took him by surprise. Remus had wept out of pure joy.

_You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._ Remus often doubted his beauty and his handsome face. Sirius often told him otherwise.

_Marry me!_ Under their Christmas tree, the year Harry had been born.

_I won't ever leave you._ Such a sweet lie when Remus had been uncomfortable. The war had left him in fear and confusion and Sirius was all he needed to know what he fought for.

_I couldn't sleep without you._ They often clung to each other just for the sake of it, needed to know they were together and were not left alone. Remus often had thought of himself as too clingy but he could not help it. He often had had the feeling that he would loose Sirius too soon.

And oh, how right he had been. A tear slipped down his face and disappeared beneath his collar.

_Love me!_ These words spoken in his need, when Sirius wanted to feel his Moony and needed him in his arms. Oh, how Remus loved to comply!

Remus looked up at the window, it was indeed such a beautiful morning. A morning he would have loved to share with his comparable beautiful lover. He would have kissed him, wordlessly pointed towards the window and the stunning sunset over the roofs in front of their window.

With a deep sob, Remus broke down again on their bed – his bed – and began to cry so hard he could barely breathe. It had been a week now and he couldn't believe it. He could not believe the love of his life would never come back.

There was a knock on his door and he could hear the worried voice of Tonks. "Remus, may I come in?"

"Leave me alone!", he tried to yell but his voice was hoarse from crying.

"Please, Remus, there is something I…"

"Leave me alone!", this time the anger in his voice was that of the werewolf and if she would give it another try he would go out and yell at her, shove her towards the stairs or simply kill her. He wanted to be alone, he wanted to smell Sirius and he still could smell him in this very room, his scent clinging to the soft cushions, the sheets, the pillows, everything.

His whole day was spent in tears again, like the others before. He just sat on the bed, crying, wasting his time with thinking about Sirius. The man would hate him for his sadness, for the tears and that he didn't go on with his life. But he simply couldn't.

Tonight would be the night of the full moon. He would miss Padfoot by his side, he would miss his heavy head lying on the wolves neck, after he had calmed the werewolf. Remus was sure he would wake up the next day, more cuts than ever on his arms and chest, his head hurting like hell and his heart breaking again, when he realized Sirius would not come to him and care for him.

When the evening came and the moon rose, it got worse than ever. Remus felt the cracking of his bones, when he transformed into the wolf, he could feel his skin breaking and his teeth grow painfully longer. The wolf grumbled deep in his throat before he gave a loud howl.

Tonight Remus couldn't do anything about cutting and clawing at himself, there was nothing to soothe him, Padfoot wasn't there and he was alone. Utterly alone.

Nothing could calm him tonight and the wolf nearly killed himself so that Remus lay in a pool of blood, when he woke up again. It was morning – he did not know how long he had slept – and again it was such a beautiful sunrise… the first thing he realized was that Sirius was dead and his head sank back to the floor. Why hadn't he just died? It would have been so easy: he would be dead, united with Sirius, never feeling this pain again.

He heaved his body from the cold floor, every movement brought new pain to his limbs and made his way into the bathroom, where he cleaned his wounds – like Sirius would have done. The cuts were so bad and he wept all the time, missing his lover's fingers. They would've healed these wounds instantly, like they had never been there.

Slowly he walked back towards the bed and fell onto in again. What would he do with his life? He did not know. He didn't know anything right now except from that he missed Sirius more than anything. His heart ached and he wanted nothing but die right now. Perhaps an Avadra Kedavra would do? Or some sharp razorblades… he went to the bathroom, checking if there were any, when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Leave me alone, damn it, Tonks, I don't wanna see anyone, got it?", he screamed.

"May I come in?", the voice startled Remus the most. He had not heard the words, but only this voice. This deep and gentle voice. Could it be? How? Why? As if he cared…

Quivering he looked towards the door which agonizingly slow opened and in there stepped Sirius Black. Tonks was nowhere to be seen, but Remus didn't care. Before Sirius could say something he had a bundle of crying and shivering Moony in his arms, rocking him gently.

"Forgive me.", Sirius whispered. "Please, my love, forgive me."

Remus just shook his head, sobbing and pressing his head to Sirius' chest. "Love you, Sirius, so much.", he managed to say, sounding like a drowning man. The raven haired man drew soothing circles on the werewolves back.

"Shhh… I promised I'll never leave you. See? I kept my promise.", when Remus did nothing more but crying, Sirius grabbed his chin and forced him to look up into his eyes. "beautiful Moony… please. Don't you suffocate on me now.", he said and saw Remus give a slight smile. "Yeah, that's the Moony I know.", he said and gently kissed his lover's lips.

Remus thought his knees would give in. if Sirius had not held him tight to his body, he would have collapsed to the floor. This short and innocent kiss was the best thing he ever felt. "You're back.", he whispered, his mind slowly registering that the man he clung to was real. He felt so good, he felt so wonderful. "I love you, Sirius.", he said, before he broke into another fit of crying.

"Yes… it was just... I don't know. I don't remember anything. I saw Bellatrix, casting a spell on me and then there was Dumbledore who brought me back from nothingness.", Sirius explained and closed his eyes. It was the strangest thing he ever had experienced and he was so glad that Moony was back in his arms. The man shivered against his body and Sirius tightened his grip on him, pressing him even closer. He kissed the top of Remus' head, his soft gold and silver hair. "I love you, dear.", he whispered and went over with him to the bed, where they sat down, Moony still clinging to him, like he would leave again, if he let go.

"I…I thought I'd die, too.", Remus whispered. "I can't live without you, Sirius, I need you.", he confessed and Sirius smiled. A sad smile.

"Don't say things like that. I'm here for you, only for you, my love."

"Sirius…", some more sobs escaped his lips, before he finally looked up at his lover and tried to smile. Sirius wiped the tears away and kissed Moony's face all over. "If you leave me ever again, I'll follow you.", he whispered. And he meant it.

END

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

'Sigh' I can't kill Sirius, I can't believe he's dead and I will bring him back in every story if need be! He survived Azkaban, escaped from Demetors and is killed by drapery? Ridiculous! I refuse to believe it! That had to be a trick! Believe me!!!

Me? Lunatic? Why, of course!

And please: Review!

Thank you!


End file.
